


死，而后生

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: KyloRen在战后失去了原力，他需要让自己发泄出来。而Hux有帮助他的独特方式。带有调教成分的PWP





	1. Chapter 1

1。  
Hux认为自己在前一刻睡着了。  
他仰躺在床上，通过转动瞳孔看向墙面的时间显示器。他确认自己确实睡着了，并且大概有五分钟左右那么长。  
而他已经花了半个小时躺在这张床上。  
这完全就是在浪费时间，Hux皱起眉。  
在大量的善后工作与急需重建新基地的当下。他理应把精力花费在更重要的事情上，而不是应对一个失败者。  
“Lord Ren ,你让我睡着了。”  
Hux立刻感到一直压迫在自己下腹的重量又加重了。

Kylo Ren全身赤裸的背对着Hux。  
他跪坐在Hux的下腹处，用自己容纳着对方的一部分，靠着大腿不断努力反复抬起身体。  
Hux对此没有感受到任何快感。  
他更多的是注意到贴在自己大腿上的肌肤，上面有湿滑的汗水，并且不断小幅度地抖动着。  
而现在，因为刚才的发言，Kylo的颤抖扩大到了全身。  
这当然不是因为羞愧。  
Kylo比Hux更清楚对方的状态，即使此刻他无法感应到原力。

从一开始。  
他拎着对方的衣领把人拖进房间，将Hux狠狠摁在床上并急切掏出彼此的老二。  
Kylo几乎是用握光剑的方式握住它们。但是没有任何效果。他愤怒地低吼着，在Hux漠然地注视下扒掉了身上的黑袍并粗鲁的用手指开拓着自己。  
他强迫Hux进入自己。  
而Hux甚至没有硬起来。  
他从来都不会陪着Kylo发疯。  
“转过来，面对我，Kylo。”Hux命令对方。“你很重，而且这让人毫无性致。”

Hux在Kylo起身的时候掏出了口袋里的烟。  
当Kylo转身面对他，白色的烟雾正好腾起。  
而带着巨大伤疤的Kylo在Hux的视线中像苍白丑陋的鬼魂。  
他再次皱紧了眉头。  
“你看上去让人恶心。”他毫不客气地评价，“我以为自己从雪地里捞回的不是一具尸体。”  
他从床上坐了起来，仔细地盯着Kylo——在之前的失败后，他一直没有机会好好观察眼前的人。  
Kylo全身泛着毫无生气的苍白，尚未好转的伤口呈现着新鲜的红色，还有布满血丝的浑浊眼球。  
难得一见的虚弱景象。一如他所想象的一个失败者应有的姿态。  
Hux在内心嗤笑着，同时又愤怒这一切并非自己的成果。

Hux向Kylo勾了勾手指，Ren武士难得顺从地将自己凑到了他面前。  
有意思，他在献上自己。  
Hux想，这个发现令他勾起了嘴角。  
他隔着还没有脱掉的手套捏住对方的下巴，使自己能更近更清楚的观察Kylo的脸。  
湿润的黑发，布满额头的汗水，抖动的嘴角以及碍眼的伤痕。  
Hux不满地撇了撇嘴。  
“你应该修补好伤口后再出现，那样我才会乐意干你。”  
他将烟叼在嘴角，用空出来的手沿着对方胸部的肌理线条一直抚摸到腰上那个可怖的伤口。  
“所以——”Hux用拇指毫不客气地按压着那个位置，直到血液沁出。“你是来主动寻求惩罚的？”  
Kylo抖动的幅度变得更大了，但是他毫不退缩地直视着Hux，没有发出任何声音。

“我很生气。”  
Hux抬高了对方的下巴，将视线转移到修长而脆弱的脖子上。  
“Lord Ren，你让我很生气。”  
烟雾被喷在Kylo的脸上。他的眼角更红了，并不自主地做出了一个吞咽的动作。喉结滑动的过程中，Hux的眼神危险得仿佛要在上面咬上一口——在那个最致命的位置。  
Kylo相信Hux是真的想那么做。  
当他做好准备再增加一个新伤口时，Hux放开了他。  
“你以为我恨不得喝你的血？”Hux嗤笑出声，“也许你应该先自己尝尝那是什么味道。”  
染着血液的手指隔着皮革手套伸进了Kylo的嘴里，压着他的舌根仿佛要戳到喉咙。Kylo下意识的想抵抗，被狠狠捏住的脸颊却无法做到。  
Hux在床上从跪坐起来，他拉动着对方的头颅向上牵引着。Kylo只好奋力顶起胸膛并拉伸着腹部的肌肉。毫无疑问，这对他的伤口没有任何好处。  
然而他并没有选择用双手去辅助自己稳定，反而是覆盖在Hux的手腕上。  
“怎么？你要阻止我吗？”Hux挑起了眉，同时毫不客气地玩弄着对方的口腔内部，试图将血液涂抹到更深处。

Kylo的举动出乎了Hux的预料。  
他并没有制止Hux，反而用力地吮吸着对方的手指。  
这可真是个简单粗暴的暗示。Hux微笑着收回一只手拿走了嘴里的香烟。  
他靠近了对方，到彼此鼻尖相贴的地步。  
“看来一次失败让你变成了迫不及待的婊子？”Hux抽出了自己的手指，带着一丝晶莹泛红的唾液。“别指望我满足你。”Hux迈腿跨下了床。  
失去了依靠的Kylo立刻歪坐在床上，他终于想起了自己的伤口并蜷缩起身体来缓解疼痛。  
“打开你的腿，趴下。”Hux将手套脱下来扔在Kylo身上。“让我们看看该如何惩罚一个失败者。”  
他将手从背后伸到Kylo的阴茎上，并捏了捏隐藏在下面的囊袋。  
“你想要受更多的伤，对吗？”Hux贴在对方的耳朵旁压低了声音，“没问题。”  
“我会给你想要的。”

2。   
Kylo将双腿分到最大的幅度，跪趴在床上。性器垂在中间，而后穴则暴露在空气里。  
血液顺着被拉伸撕扯着的伤口向胸口滑去。疼痛令他清醒，也更沉迷。他的脸埋在床单里，手搭在床头捏得非常紧。  
Hux欣赏着这具献祭的身体，慢条斯理地脱掉了外套。  
他仔细地挽起了衬衣袖口，并解开了衣领处的两颗纽扣。  
“不错的姿势，Lord Ren。”

Hux像检查一件器具一样一寸寸的审视着Kylo的身体，并将手放在对方丰满的臀部上捏了捏。  
Kylo的后穴立刻急不可待地开始闭合，同时他听见了Hux的笑声——嘲讽的声音。  
“迫不及待，哈？”  
Hux拍了拍掌下的肉体，然后将指尖滑倒后穴下的会阴处。“也许我们应该考虑在这里给你再开一个入口？介于你急切的想要当一个荡妇。”  
Kylo的手指收得更紧了，指关节因为用力开始泛白。  
“控制好自己，Lord Ren。”Hux不满的评价，同时手指用力地按了按。Kylo的阴茎却为此抖动着站了起来。“看来你很为这个提议兴奋？”Hux带着调笑的声音再次响起。

他爬上床，趴伏在Kylo之上。胸膛隔着薄薄的衬衣面料贴紧了Kylo背部的肌肤。  
Hux将自己的重量整个都压迫在Kylo的背部，并不关心对方是如何努力靠手肘的力量在支撑。他用膝盖将Kylo的大腿内侧打的更开，然后将自己的裆部贴紧了对方。  
Kylo感受到了热度，他想要的那种火热。以及清晰的拉链滑开声音。  
这是他第一次不依靠原力注意到一切的细节。  
他感受到自己的臀部被挤压着，Hux的阴茎被掏出来贴在会阴处。烫得惊人。  
“你现在就像一条母狗，趴在这里等我干。”Hux贴在Kylo的耳后评价。“但显然你少了最重要的器官。”  
他的手从前面将两人的阴茎握在一起，以完全不同于Kylo的方式掌握着。  
“我应该从这里进入你。”Hux磨蹭着Kylo的会阴，仿佛想要把那一片肌肤烫穿。“然后射满你的肚子，让你怀孕，生下一堆原力小怪物。”他模拟着进入Kylo的频率持续磨蹭着，并撸动着对方的阴茎。“让你的身体成为我的兵工厂如何？Lord Ren。为我制造专属的怪物军团。”

Kylo开始喘息，耳背也因为Hux喷吐的气息发红。  
“反正你作为失败者，也没什么更好的用处了。不如给我生几个真正完美的原力武士？而不是软弱的废物。”Kylo的全身立刻绷紧了。贯穿胸腹的伤口裂开得更加厉害，过多的血液开始滴落在床铺上。Hux满意地勾起了嘴角。“当他们成长起来的时候，可以毫不留情地干掉你。不需要为此哭鼻子或挣扎，因为你就是一件毫无用处的垃圾。”  
Kylo的喘息顿时加重了。他剧烈地抖动着，几乎让Hux以为对方即将开始反抗。但于此相对的是Kylo的阴茎变的更加坚硬，前端也开始湿润。“有意思。”Hux顺势加快了手上的动作，“忍不住了？嗯？因为我说的正确无比？”  
“或者说你只是单纯的饥渴到了如此地步？”Hux挪出一只手抚摸着Kylo的嘴唇。“告诉我，Kylo。”

Kylo保持着沉默。绷紧的下颌代表他正咬紧了牙。  
Hux对此不满的撞击着对方的囊袋。配合着手上的动作，使Kylo整个大腿内侧都抖动了起来。在Hux看不见的地方后穴也剧烈地开合着。  
“这是默认的意思吗？”Hux舔了舔Kylo的耳廓，并用力吮吸着对方耳后的肌肤。他技巧地搓揉着敏感的前端，使对方终于忍不住抬起了头。  
Kylo的脖子最大幅度地伸长着，他努力地向后看去。想要对上Hux的眼神。  
Hux并不会给他机会。他的手指伸进对方的嘴里，搅动着。然后带着唾液的痕迹划到喉结。  
短暂的停留后，下一个战略目标被定在了胸口。  
Hux一向很喜欢Kylo的胸部。在他们以前为数不多的性里，他热衷于揉弄Ren武士的胸部。那里是和Kylo本人完全不同的柔软厚实。而且Kylo的乳尖早就在床单的摩擦下发红挺立。  
Hux没有着急去占领高地，只是一遍又一遍的用力揉捏着Kylo的胸肌。  
配合着伤口的血液，使对方的胸口变的一片狼藉。  
仿佛被人开膛破腹。

Kylo的前端开始滴下前液。  
Hux满意的勾起了嘴角，感受着掌中的肉体不断向前挺起迎合自己。他终于愿意去收割胜利的果实，但也只是用指甲轻轻的刮着红艳的乳尖。血液从那里滴下，仿佛也变成了另一种液体。  
“看看你自己，Kylo。”Hux的鼻尖摩擦着对方对方的颈侧，“你的这里——”他捏了捏指尖的乳头。“它们已经准备好了。用你的血液去哺育，带着你最大的资本——你的原力。”  
Hux的手滑倒腹部，覆盖在湿润的伤口上。  
“也许这里被划开的时候，已经放了一个子宫进去？”  
“告诉我。”Hux终于将手移到了Kylo的后穴口开始打转。“你想要我进去，操你。然后射到你怀孕为止吗？”  
一个指节轻易地探进去，贴在Kylo背后的胸膛发出闷笑声。Hux毫不客气地将整根手指推到底，然后曲起打转。  
“已经湿透了呢?Lord Ren。”

“……H……”  
Kylo终于发出了声音。Hux立刻饶有兴致地停下来一切动作贴近聆听。  
“……Hux。”  
“我听着呢。”Hux的语调难得的带上了上扬的轻松。与之相对的是Kylo低不可闻的破碎嗓音。  
“……进去……”  
“啧。”Hux撇了撇嘴。“你果然还是这么不讨人喜欢啊。”  
他后撤了一些，Kylo能清晰的感觉到对方的前端顺着大腿内侧的肌肤滑到了穴口的位置。终于，在他忍受了Hux的各种羞辱之后，他将能得到他想要的——纯粹的性以及随之而来的发泄。  
他感觉到了，Hux的阴茎正抵在入口。不断张合的括约肌每一次都和对方前端亲密接触着，并微微地含着那里。  
Kylo绷直身体，全部的注意力都集中到了身后。所有的肌肉疲乏与伤口疼痛被他抛之脑后，他正等待着——等到阴茎硬的发烫！他相信自己在对方插进来的那一刻就能好毫不犹豫地射出来。  
“Hux！”Kylo开始低吼着催促。

Hux的手突然抓紧了Kylo的阴茎，连同下面的囊袋一起。同时他的身体前压，另一只手抓紧了胯下的柔软臀部。  
终于,Kylo感觉自己吞下了Hux的前端。他放松着绷紧太久的肌肉，做好了一切的准备——  
“我不得不告诉你。”Hux突然凑到了他的耳边。“其实我一点儿都不想干你。我之所以硬着——”  
Kylo猛的转过头。  
“只是因为我刚好需要排水。”  
“你——”Kylo想怒叱对方的话被Hux手中的重捏打断，同时整个人哀嚎着软到下去。  
Hux起身反手一推，Kylo就被轻易的推倒在床上。嘴角带着唾液的痕迹，喘息的如同死去的鱼。同时挺着胸口，展示着自己红肿涨大的乳尖，还有张开的双腿与垂卧着毫无生气的性器。  
而Hux仍然衣着整齐，唯一凌乱的地方只有解开了拉链的裤裆与其中暴露出来的性器。  
“你怎么会天真到以为自己还能命令我？”Hux勾起了残酷的嘴角。“你只配得到这个。”  
一股湿热的液体被喷到了Kylo的身上。

 

03   
Hux慢条斯理的整理好自己。他拎起外套搭在肩上，毫不在意手上的血迹再次点燃了一支烟。  
“捡起你的衣服，Lord Ren。滚回去养好伤口，带着它们简直就是耻辱。”他走到门口，回头瞥了对方一眼。“那样我或许还能产生丁点干你的兴趣。”  
他走出房间，毫不意外在走廊上看到两名暴风兵。他抬起下巴接受对方的行礼，偏了偏头示意大开的房间门。“你们俩，进去护送Lord Ren去医疗室。”  
“FO需要的是能上战场的Ren武士，而不是只会躺在床上喘气的废物。”  
Hux严厉的声音清晰的传进了Kylo的耳朵。  
他仰躺着，注视着自己惯用握光剑的手。毫不在意走进屋的暴风兵看见的是一付怎样的景象。  
最终，他沉默地将手覆盖在脸上。

Hux回到自己房间洗了个澡，换上干净的制服。  
在整个过程中他一直思索着新基地的工作进度并得出一切尚且顺利的结论。这暗示着他似乎可以稍微转移一下精力放到另一件事情上——关于Kylo Ren。  
Snoke大人模糊的态度让他很难判断对方是否已经放弃了Kylo。虽然对方现在的状态使其显的毫无价值，但凭心而论，Hux并不希望再空降另一位Ren武士到FO。  
这个麻烦的原力怪物。Hux撇了撇嘴。  
也许自己可以为对方准备一些小礼物？他的视线扫过储物柜，勾起了嘴角。

Kylo躺在医疗台上。  
他毫无表情的注视着医护人员将自己清洗干净并重新愈合伤口。他们纷纷带着畏惧的表情，不敢多看这位原力敏感者的身体一眼。更不敢问对方的身上之前发生了什么。  
虽然那些残留的痕迹已经述说分明，但Kylo的沉默就是无声的警告。  
人们尽可能安静地进行着手上的工作，将Kylo身上的伤口用特殊胶布覆盖起来。那上面附带一种强效药，效果惊人的同时也非常刺激。Kylo对此的反应非常安静，除了加重的呼吸与起伏剧烈的胸膛。医生们在他的注视下越发小心，生怕自己惹怒了对方而命丧当场。  
只有少数人知道Kylo失去了对原力的感应。  
这让他们愚蠢地庆幸着今天面对的是一个配合的Lord Ren。

Hux进屋的动静打破了压抑的气氛。  
不少人甚至表现出松了一口气的样子。Hux打量着治疗室内的一切，最后才将目光落在Kylo身上。  
两人视线交汇的那一刻，Kylo不着痕迹地皱着眉别开了头。  
Hux感到有些好笑，因为对方孩子气的举动。于是他便笑出了声，非常短促的一声，尾音上扬。  
“我带了礼物来探望你，Lord Ren。”他拿出夹在腋下的黑色长盒，随意的挥了挥。  
Kylo的下巴动了动，最终仍是一言不发。但他眼角的余光已经不受控制的飘向了Hux，及他手上的盒子。

在打开礼物之前，Hux做了清场。  
宽敞明亮的治疗室顿时变的空旷。除了仪器的运行动静，就只剩下Hux走向Kylo的脚步声。  
“你看上去像一件打满补丁的烂货。”他背着手，微微前倾身子俯视着Kylo。Ren武士修长的身体正平摊在医疗台上，仅在耻部有一块薄布遮盖。  
他看上去一无所有，只能任凭审视。  
而失去原力的Kylo确实不能在Hux眼里拥有任何价值。他的眼神表达得太过明显，令Kylo握紧了拳。  
Hux扫过对方绷紧的小臂肌肉，将盒子从身后拿了出来。  
“我想你正需要它。”  
那是一把驯兽鞭。皮质、纤细、但坚韧，堪称艺术品的收藏物。适用于训练大部分星球上的坐骑。Hux在早年得到了它，但一直未有机会使用。  
眼下他有了一个非常合适的对象。  
他握着把手将前端贴到Kylo脸上，使对方清楚感受到的质感与温度。  
“喜欢吗？”

Hux将医疗台的上半部分升了起来，被治疗耗去大部分体力的Kylo得到了轻松平视对方的机会。  
他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，狠狠地瞪着Hux。  
而对方对此嗤之以鼻。  
“抬起腿，抱好你的膝盖。你知道该展示什么给我。”他像一位最优秀的教官，挥动着鞭子敲打着自己的手掌。“我的耐心有限，Lord Ren。”  
Kylo重重地呼吸着，手松开又放开。Hux毫不客气的扯掉了对方身上最后的遮羞布，将鞭子抵在对方的性器上。“别告诉我你想要的不是这个。”  
Kylo屈服了。  
他曲起腿并分开，蜷缩腹部以抬高臀部。手掌贴在膝盖后侧，靠臂力将下半身拉起固定。 全身最稚嫩的肌肤被彻底暴露了出来。  
“这才对。”Hux露出了满意的表情，同时毫不客气地挥下了鞭子。  
Kylo发出了一声惨叫。

他迅速咬紧牙阻止自己流露更懦弱的声音，因为疼痛而迅速变红的眼角湿润了。但他很快就通过一阵剧烈的呼吸控制住了自己。  
“我恨你。”声音低哑却发自肺腑，随之而来的是另一次鞭打。  
“求之不得。”Hux勾起了嘴角，用指甲描绘着自己的成果。“但是你明显喜欢这个。”  
两道泛红的伤痕在他的肌肤上交错着，交汇点距离性器非常近。这需要精准的控制，而Hux明显擅长此道。他用指背顺滑过Kylo的阴茎，在颤抖的前端上停留了一下。“希望我伤害到它吗？”  
Kylo抬起头拒绝回答Hux。因为他知道不论说什么都无法阻止对方。  
而这是他自己的选择。  
他渴望被惩罚，而不是被扔在医疗室里不闻不问。就好像所有人都理所当然的接受了他的失败。  
他想要向每一个接近他的人愤怒的咆哮，用原力捏碎他们。  
而原力也抛弃了他。  
他变成了一个彻底的失败者，被孤独地抛向了宇宙深处。  
但现在Hux对他的伤害至少证明了他还活着，没有变成FO里一具飘荡的游魂。  
又一次鞭打落下并打断了Kylo的思索，很快疼痛就变成了他唯一能够思考的东西。Hux每次鞭打的位置都非常接近，使伤口的痕迹逐渐扩大加深，并且刚好擦过Kylo的阴茎。  
这折磨几乎要令人发疯！Kylo将自己的膝盖抱得更紧，努力抬高臀部将自己的脆弱呈现给Hux。  
他闭上眼睛咬紧牙，做好了准备。  
他要承受更多，更多！

04   
一丝血迹随着鞭子挥动的轨迹落在了Hux脸上，这使他停下了手上的动作。  
“我不得不说，”Hux观察着Kylo肌肤上巨大而鲜红的X，“干得不错，Lord Ren。”  
他靠近了对方接受鞭刑的地方，仔细观察着伤口。“这使你变得有吸引力了。”他抬手按住对方颤抖的大腿根部，舌尖轻柔地舔过伤口末端。唾液带来的另一种刺激让Kylo全身都剧烈地抖动了起来。  
Hux发出了笑声。“你还等着我操你，对吧？”他继续用舌头描绘着对方的伤口，“别心急，Lord Ren。我们才刚开始。”他慢慢挪到Kylo的腿间，微微充血的性器在他的注视下缓缓抬起了头。  
“居然在这种状态下也能硬起来吗？你可真是天生的贱货啊！”他毫不介意地埋进Kylo的耻毛，亲吻着对方的阴茎。嘴唇上沾染的血迹很快染红了它们。  
Hux温柔地轻啄了一口对方形状漂亮的阴茎顶端，并用舌尖舔舐过上面的每一条褶皱。这无疑加快了Kylo性器站立起来的速度。  
Hux得意地抬头看了对方一眼。Kylo的脸上正布满红潮——即因为痛苦又因为兴奋，但他只能恼怒地瞪着Hux。

“在我们结束前，我真的非常不希望伤到你的小家伙。”Hux非常诚恳地看着Kylo建议，“也许你应该放开腿，保护好它？”  
Kylo深吸了一口气，将双手从膝盖内侧撤离，转而覆盖到自己的阴茎上。无疑，维持这样的动作将耗费更多的体力。而这正是Hux想要的。  
“握好自己，Lord Ren。别软掉了。”Hux重新站直了身体，开始了下一轮的鞭打。  
无法保持固定的姿势令Kylo整个腰部以下都不停抖动着，也使Hux的鞭子无法继续落在预定的位置。  
伤痕开始变的凌乱，因为疼痛而几乎大脑空白的Kylo只得将自己的注意力专注在阴茎上。  
他不能让自己软掉。  
Kylo揉捏着自己，在心里默数着每一次鞭打的间隙然后撸动着手中的柱体。每当他刚刚获得一点快感，Hux的鞭子就会打断它们。他只能更用力的对待自己。  
似乎全身的热度都集中到了那里，不论是欲望还是痛苦。Kylo发狠的捏着自己充血的阴茎，并大力搓揉着下面的囊袋。但是不够，他没有办法维持住自己。他需要更多。  
Kylo绝望的抬高臀部，忽视掉腰部的酸麻与抗议。他忍不住要向更下的地方探去。  
他触摸到了自己的穴口。  
这一次Hux的鞭子狠狠落在了Kylo的手指上。  
他终于忍不住再次发出了惨叫。

“那里不行，Lord Ren。”Hux拾起了对方受伤的右手。“这只手能握住光剑，却照顾不好自己的家伙吗？”Hux亲吻着上面的伤痕。“你已经表现得足够饥渴了。”  
他看向对方，Kylo正死命地咬住下唇制止自己。  
“刚才的行为是要被惩罚的，Kylo。”他的语气温柔得如同情话，Kylo却反而颤抖了起来。  
Hux牢牢握住并拉开掌中的右手，再次挥动鞭子。  
Kylo再也无法压抑自己的惨叫，因为Hux的鞭子落在了他的囊袋上。  
他再也无法做出哀嚎以外的事情。  
而Hux的鞭子也不再给他喘息的机会。它们又急又快地落下，并且集中在Kylo的双腿之间欲望之源上。Kylo只能拼命地用自己仅剩的一只手去覆盖。  
手背上很快就血肉模糊，但他仍然没有办法很好地保护自己。  
“停下！”Kylo开始哭喊。他乞求着，但是仍然不敢放下膝盖与腿。“给我停下！”  
他抽动着自己的右手，希望能挣脱出Hux的掌握。但Hux的手劲出乎意料的大。  
“原谅我！”  
Hux停住了。  
“看来你终于学乖了。”  
他满意地看着Kylo。

Hux放开了Kylo。对方立刻将右手抽回去，并在医疗台上蜷缩起来。他想抚摸自己疼痛的地方，可手触碰到的地方全是伤口。他再也无法控制住自己的眼泪，只能颤抖着缩起以求保护自己。  
“我要杀了你我要杀了你我要杀了你……”  
他念叨着，无所谓自己暴露出来的脆弱。  
Hux悠闲地收好了自己的藏品，并找到纸巾擦干净了手上与脸上的血迹——Kylo在最后用右手将他掐出了好几个血印。但他始终没有彻底地反抗Hux，他屈服在Hux——或者说他自己渴求惩罚的意志下。  
没关系，Hux想。一切还没结束呢。  
他走到医疗台旁，操控着这张多用床的形状，将大半个下半部分收了起来。现在整个医疗台除了Kylo后臀着力的地方以外，就剩下倾斜的上半部分。  
Hux比划了一下距离，满意的站到了Kylo的正前方。  
他分开Kylo的双腿，用一只手就轻易抓住了对方的一双手腕并将之固定到头顶上方。  
“满意了吗？”  
他看着对方一塌糊涂的脸，直视着对方的眼睛。另一只手在下方抚摸着Kylo受伤的阴茎与囊袋，还有红肿的穴口。他从旁边沾了点血探进去，打了个转。  
“看，里面不是好着吗？”他冲Kylo笑了笑，得到的只是对方愤怒的视线回应。  
“让你久等了。”他拉开自己的裤裆拉链，“现在就给你。”

Hux按紧了Kylo的手，扶着自己的性器冲了进去。  
Kylo嚎叫着挺起了整个上半身，然后重重落了回去。他的双腿一度失力地垂了下去又很快因为疼痛想要夹紧，但是它们被Hux的躯体强迫着分开并曲折。  
他只能无力地晃着自己的脚后跟，并试图用手肘攻击对方。  
“滚出去！你这个混蛋！我要杀了你！滚！”  
Hux用一次挺进成功地让对方闭了嘴，只能发出濒死的哀鸣。  
“这不就是你一直想要的吗？嗯？”Hux毫不客气地开拓着自己的疆土，“我正在努力满足你呢。Lord Ren。”他低头舔掉Kylo眼角溢出过多的液体，然后转向对方耳边。  
“我要开始操你了，Klyo。”  
他要让高傲的Ren武士变成他胯下的宠物，一个肚子里灌满他精液的容器。然后剥掉他给自己的戒条，剔除掉那些虚伪可笑的坚持。他要控制对方。  
然后用最痛苦的方式，将Kylo Ren操成一个彻底的废物。

 

05  
Hux凶狠地干着Kylo，用一种让对方毫无快感的方式。  
他大幅度的抽动着自己的阴茎进出，摩擦着对方撕裂的穴口，并撞击在大腿根部的伤口上。他啃噬着对方胸口的乳头，将它们咬的红肿出血。他在对方的脖子上留下的不是吮痕而是牙印。他在对方发出痛苦的声音时吻上去堵住它。强迫Kylo张开嘴，让交换的唾液多到溢满下巴。他不去照顾对方的性器，任凭它无力地垂落在两腿间。他将手紧紧按在对方腰上，强迫Kylo挺起身体迎合自己。  
“你的里面比女人还湿，而且又紧又热。”Hux挺了挺腰，再度向内里开拓。“只要我一进去，它们就热情欢迎着我。如何？吃下一整根的阴茎让你满足吗？”Hux微笑着看着Kylo的喉结上下滑动着。“收紧你的屁股，让我射出来。Lord Ren，我保证会喂饱你。”

Kylo几乎被Hux干得昏死过去。  
Hux在他里面射了三次，溢出的精液涂满了穴口附近的伤口。  
在最后一次的时候，Kylo已经软成了Hux怀里的一滩烂泥。他全靠对方的支持才没有从治疗台上滑下去。Hux为此不得不放平了治疗台，然后自己用臂弯架起那两条大长腿。  
内侧的伤口在反复撕扯下，血液差不多浸透了衣袖的面料。而Hux专注于减缓进出的速度，一寸寸地挖掘探索着Kylo的内部。那些暴露在外的鞭痕开始发麻，使Kylo逐渐开始感觉不到疼痛。  
于是体内的折磨就变得越发变得明显了起来。Hux很快就找到了令Kylo兴奋发抖的地方，然后反复研磨进攻，折磨得Kylo几乎发疯。甚至连性器都微微颤颤地再次立了起来。  
“你的这里竟然还能使用？”Hux弹了弹脆弱的柱体，“我以为你只用后面就够了。”  
“不管是获取还是释放，你都应该只依靠后面。”他拨开Kylo想要覆盖到阴茎上面的手，“你应该学着只用后面高潮。”

血液是他们的润滑剂，伤口是这场性的证明。Kylo全部的疼痛与欢愉都由Hux发起，并一手掌握。他的头颅仿佛同样被Hux灌满了精液，脑子里只剩下一堆灼热黏糊的欲望。即使双手被解放后他也忘记了抵抗，只会抓紧Hux的制服。  
他们啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，像他们连接的下体一样变成另一个密不可分的部位。  
他从Hux的嘴里尝到了自己血液，同时混杂着对方的唾液以及味道。  
冷冽并带着烟草的气息。  
像极了在轼星者基地毁灭的那天，他闻到的味道。  
那个时候他躺在雪地上，自己的血里。Hux俯身看着他，嘴里含着的烟全喷到他眼前。  
“我简直想宰了你为我的基地陪葬。”Hux看着他，背景是崩塌的白色黑色和红色。  
而此刻Hux几乎要履行他说过的话了。  
他在Kylo的血里操他，将他干成了一个彻底的荡妇。不论是疼痛的延续还是快感的袭击，都让他的阴茎不需要任何帮助的硬了起来。它站立在空气中，随着Hux的每一次撞击摇摇欲坠。  
他唯一的反击方式只有夹紧Hux的性器。  
当Hux终于大发慈悲的射出来时，他也获得了自己仅用后面达到的高潮。

Kylo像一条垂死的鱼，瘫在Hux身下。他仍处于高潮过后的失神状态中，无力控制自己。  
他曲折的身体仿佛死去了，只剩下颤动的睫毛与轻轻翕动的鼻翼。  
还有喷吐着的阴茎。  
Hux嘲笑地看着Kylo好不容易达成一次释放所溢出的白浊，清淡而稀少。  
“你射出来的东西就像你一样，弱得可怜。”他怜悯的看着对方，慢慢将自己拔出Kylo体内。“本来你除了原力一无是处，但现在至少多了一点用处。”他放下手中的双腿，退开了几步。  
“为了更好迎接你的新任务，我想我们应该有一些措施。”Hux拿起一旁的通讯器。“为了更好开发你的身体。”  
两名医疗兵被Hux叫了进来，当他们看清Ren武士的状态时恨不得能立即走出去。  
因为他们知道自己的性命已经危在旦夕。  
Hux毫不在意他们的反应，或者说在白色头盔的遮挡下他也无法探知对方的面色。他招了招手，一边调整着医疗台的形状一边让医疗兵过来。  
“你们过来帮Lord Ren处理一下伤口。”

Kylo终于意识到房间里多了陌生人，这让他立刻绷紧了肌肤。Hux并没有向他解释的打算，只一味地按照自己的想法摆弄着他的身体。  
他的上半身仍然保持着平躺。双手却被固定在抬高的扶手上，手背朝上，正好方便处理伤口。  
而下半身，则被技巧地抬起悬空。Hux将Kylo的小腿搭在了辅助支架上并用柔软的固定带束缚住。  
至此，他新添的伤口得以全部展现。Kylo对此充满了不安，他无法感知也无法预料Hux接下来又将怎样对待他。  
而医疗兵们面对着Hux的作品，只能偷偷地在头盔下咽了咽口水。  
最后一步，调整上空悬浮的镜面。  
Hux凑到Kylo头部的位置，视线与他同高。“你现在的模样让我想起产台上的孕妇。”他勾起嘴角，“来，确认自己能看到生命诞生的地方。”  
Kylo惊恐地发现自己能从镜面上清晰地看见自己被伤害并过度使用的地方。  
他的穴口甚至无法闭拢，并且还在向外排送着液体。  
他想要转开视线，却被Hux看破意图提前出手固定住他的头。  
“第一步应该是清洁伤口。”Hux认真的和Kylo一起观察着镜中的画面。  
“我建议剃掉那些碍事的毛，如何？”

 

06   
Kylo绝望地发现自己早就失去了反抗Hux的机会，所以他现在只能忍受着两个碍眼的医疗兵，任凭他们仔细打量着自己的下体。  
他们用颤抖的声音向Hux汇报着情况以及医疗建议，而Hux还刻意慢条斯理地和对方讨论。  
他一边擦拭整理着自己的裤裆一边将手搭在Kylo的脖子上轻轻地抚摸。  
仿佛他是Hux掌下的一只猫。  
“所以，还是要先清理才能剃毛？”Hux严肃地盯着医疗兵确认，仿佛他们在讨论FO的伤员治疗流程。他们很快达成了单方面的共识——一切都按照Hux的要求，用最麻烦、漫长的形式来处理。  
Kylo很快感觉到有东西在拨弄自己的下体。  
他的阴茎被翻动，下腹的毛发被分开，甚至穴口也被轻轻地按压。  
那是戴着医疗手套的手。四只冰冷、陌生的手。  
Kylo的小腹开始抖动，他想开口，却被Hux捏住了下巴。  
“听话，Lord Ren。这是为了你好。”

一些冰冷的液体被喷洒到了下体，Kylo感觉到有冰冷的金属在试图进入自己体内。他刚刚被Hux操完，整个人已经彻底被打开，所以那些器具进入得毫不费力。  
然而Kylo从心底排斥。  
他在Hux的压制下拼命收缩着自己的肌肉，企图阻止。  
医疗兵们不得不停住手不知所措地看向Hux。  
“还想要？”Hux从镜子上分了一个眼神給Kylo，黑发的头颅努力摇头。Hux对此笑了笑，“那就是不喜欢？”  
“真是为难啊，Lord Ren。”Hux摸了摸自己的下巴，“你有这么舍不得我的种子们吗？”他俯身按了按Kylo的小腹，使对方的穴口被挤压出更多的白色液体。“别傻了，你可没有怀孕的功能。”  
他好笑地扫了一眼Kylo，然后转向医疗兵。  
“既然讨厌那些小工具……你们，摘下头盔。”他抬了抬下巴示意，“帮Lord Ren舔干净吧。”  
三人俱是一怔。Kylo的眼底更是立刻泛红了起来。  
“Hux——”“嘘。”Hux用手指抵住了他的嘴。“别担心，我会看着的。”

两名医疗兵为难地互相看了看，最终有一人屈服在了Hux的眼神威胁下，抬手摘下了自己的头盔。他是一名棕发的男性，因为留着茂密的胡须所以看不出年龄。  
Hux满意地点点头，“我想一个人就够了。”  
对方将头盔交給自己的同伴，抱着随时会被原力扔出去掐死的绝望，跪在了Kylo的双腿前。  
Kylo眼睁睁的看着那颗棕发的头颅靠近了自己的下体，他甚至能感觉到那些头发触碰到了自己大腿内侧的伤口。  
然后，一丝带着温度的丝滑试探性地扫过了他的后穴外沿。  
Kylo的全身都抖动了起来，他愤怒地瞪着Hux并努力夹紧自己的穴口。  
医疗兵有点不知所措地退开了自己的脑袋。  
Hux对此只是撇了撇嘴。  
“努力，士兵。”他将手指伸进Kylo的嘴里，使对方无法通过咬紧牙关来忍耐这一切。“你得将我们的Lord Ren舔开，然后把他的里面弄干净。”  
他的拇指揉弄着Kylo丰厚的嘴唇。  
“这样我们才能好好开始治疗。”

医疗兵在Hux的鼓励下再度埋下了头，他放弃式地直接用力舔向Kylo，胡须甚至扎进了伤口里。  
Kylo浑身一激，在治疗台上震动得更加厉害。他用力地咬向嘴里作乱的手指，却被Hux轻易地捏住了两颊。  
“放轻松，别让这么简单的事情变复杂。Lord Ren。”  
Kylo想要摇头。他后悔了，他不该招惹Hux。对方的手段完全超过了他的想象。积蓄已久的液体从眼角向发鬓深处滑去。他无法控制，就像他控制不住自己的后穴在那根让人恶心的舌头舔弄下一点点变软并张开。  
他的下面像是在呼吸，剧烈得如同他现在鼻息，还有同样起伏剧烈的胸膛。  
他感觉到了。灵活的，湿滑的，同时还带着温度的东西进入了。  
他的内壁仿佛被烫伤。  
他看向Hux的眼神带上了祈求。  
而Hux却专心地注视着镜中的景象。  
他狠狠地捏着Kylo的下颌，使他的喘息与哽咽都无法隐藏。

比想象的顺利令棕发的医疗兵胆子大了起来。他彻底地埋了进去，鼻息喷在Kylo的肌肤上，胡须随着脑袋的转动不断摩挲着附近的伤口。而他的舌头不断地深入探索并挖掘着。  
他按照Hux的要求，一点点地舔开了Kylo的每一道皱褶与内里——在他所能到达的深度。  
Kylo的小腹随着每一次进入上下起伏着。他的喘息也越来越重，下巴上溢满了自己的唾液。  
但这一切都比不上他胸膛内暗藏的火焰。  
如果他还有原力的话！Kylo愤怒地想，他要拔下那根舌头然后将光剑从对方的喉咙里捅进去！他要——贴在他穴口的嘴唇突然用力的吸吮着。这猛然的袭击打断了他，并刺激得他瞪大了眼睛。  
他甚至在一瞬间大脑空白成了一片。  
就因为他失去了原力，所以他不得不忍受这屈辱的折磨。  
他听见从下面传来啧啧的水声，心脏变得越来越寒冷。  
他甚至无法想象自己接下来还要再承受什么。  
“效果不错。”Hux赞赏的声音响起，立刻吸引了Kylo的注意力。他盯着对方，祈求结束这一切。  
“为了加快效率，你也一起上吧。”Hux看向站在一旁僵立的另一人。“现在这个负责后面，你去把前面的弄干净。”

Kylo绝望地闭上了眼睛，他放弃了一切挣扎的举动。  
当世界变的黑暗，身上的每一次触碰都开始被无限放大。他想他确实給自己找了一个很好的惩罚对象，Hux非常清楚如何能让他崩溃——当他失去了一切对抗的资本时。  
仅仅是暴力和性，都比不上这样的侮辱。  
Hux让他变成了那两个医疗兵手下的玩物。  
他能清晰的感受到他们是从一开始的犹豫颤抖变成了现在的热情。  
热情到令他的阴茎再一次站了起来。  
他的身体总是违背他的意志，不论是在快感上还是在原力上。  
也许他真的是一个废物，却拥有一具怪物般的身体。证明就是他在这种情况下仍然能产生欲望。  
他甚至开始希望被舔到更深的地方，或是操进一个火热的喉咙。  
他放空了自己，感受外界传来的温度。他被温暖了，他积蓄的火焰转化成了另种热度在身体表面游走然后在此聚集。  
他的脸颊开始泛起诡异的潮红，喉咙干燥得发痒。  
他的嘴里仍然塞着Hux的手指。细长，并且冰冷。  
他应该温暖它们，Kylo想。他要告诉Hux自己现在是多么的炙热。

 

07  
当Kylo开始舔Hux的手指时，对方立刻就感受到了。他终于舍得将目光从镜面上挪开，转而开始关心Kylo——他正表情迷醉地舔舐着自己的手指，并想要将它们吞得更深。  
Hux当然不会如他的愿，他按住了Kylo的舌头。  
“睁开眼。”他命令道，然后看见了一双被浸泡过度的眼，配上苍白脸色上的红晕与布满额头的虚汗。可口得让人能立刻硬起来。  
“你总是让我惊讶。”  
Hux抚摸着Kylo的嘴唇，对方的舌尖抓住机会反复描绘着他的指尖。  
“惊讶于你的饥渴。”  
Hux笑了笑，幅度微小眼神冰冷。他在Kylo想要含住自己的拇指时抽回了手。  
然后反手给了他一把巴掌。  
啪。  
清脆的声音打断了一切。  
空气中弥漫的欲望顿时消散了。

从欲望中被打醒的Kylo停下了自己索求的动作。差一点，他就要忍不住开始扭动腰部迎合那两张在胯下的嘴并向欲望低头了。Kylo为这个认知僵住了全身。  
而埋在Kylo腿间的医疗兵也同样停住了动作。  
“我让你们把Lord Ren弄干净，不是让你们享用他。”Hux慢慢擦着自己的手指，上面沾满了Kylo的唾液。“看看你们干的，把他搞得像只发情的母狗。”  
医疗兵们不安地咽着口水退开了一些，目光快速的扫过被打偏头喘息着的Kylo。高高在上的Ren武士脸上还保持着一副情动且不满足的样子，明显是深陷于欲望的折磨。介于他们非常清楚在进来前对方就被彻底操过——所以Kylo Ren确认拥有让人赞叹的潜力，特别是在性上。  
“记住我说的。弄干净、剃掉毛、治疗所有的伤口。”Hux严肃的盯着两名下属，“别再碰Lord Ren的老二。”  
“我怕他会忍不住立刻射出来。”

Hux示意自己的下属将最细的束缚带递过来。  
他认真的看着Kylo，并温柔地警告对方：“我真不希望你再弄脏自己了，那只会让我们把刚才的事情重来一遍。”Kylo不由抖了抖，他一点都不希望自己再被那不受控制的感觉造访一遍。  
同时在他还未反应过来时，Hux捏住了硬直的阴茎前端。“不听话的地方，就先绑起来。”  
Hux在Kylo惊恐的注视下展示了那黑色的细丝，并将他的阴茎一圈圈缠绕起来，包括下面的囊袋。最后将它们贴向下腹并固定住。“这样好多了。”Hux点点头，又拿起了另一样东西。  
一颗药丸。  
“你的里面受伤了，对吧？”Hux勾了勾嘴角，“受伤了就要上药。别浪费了，Lord Ren。我同样不希望看见它掉出来。”  
指节大小的圆球被轻松的推进了Kylo湿滑的后穴，Hux满意的看着对方下意识地就夹紧了穴口。  
“也许我们可以多塞几个？”

Kylo再一次的绝望了。  
他的欲望之源被束缚地硬着，就在所有人的目光可见的地方。没有任何人会去抚慰它。  
而他的后面——被Hux彻底操开又被舔的湿软大张的那里，正塞着好几颗药球。它们随着Kylo每一次夹紧肌肉的动作滚动着，碾压着他的内壁，甚至互相推挤着去往更深的地方。  
通道内的敏感点被反复擦过。每一次都刺激的Kylo几乎松开穴口，然后又不得不再重新收紧臀部。  
这变成了一个恶性循环，证明就是他的性器在束缚下越发硬了。  
而最后的自尊使他只肯靠反复啃咬自己的下唇来忍受这份欲望。  
更可恨的是，那两个该死的医疗兵。在Hux的命令下，开始仔细的剃着他下体的毛发。  
也许是因为他对Hux的顺从，又或者是因为刚才的深入接触。使他们的动作不再颤抖或者小心。甚至胆敢拉扯着那些混合着血与精液的耻毛，将其一根根慢慢地从肌肤上脱离。  
他红着眼睛瞪着医疗兵们专注于他垮下的脑袋，内心毁灭着眼前所有的一切。

Kylo努力抬起脖子，将视线在镜子与自己的下腹之间来回。  
他能看到自己的下体在不断变得光滑，并越发衬的那些伤口狰狞。同时他也无法无视自己越发充血红肿的性器，被那该死的束缚带越勒越深。  
他硬得发疼，也勒得发疼。  
他可以看见自己的私处正在一点点的被彻底暴露出来，同时也更清晰地展示着他是多么的饥渴。  
他的后面甚至溢出了水。  
这强烈的渴望所带来的羞耻也同时折磨着他。  
但这样的Kylo还是引不起Hux的注意。  
因为Hux正在亲自为Kylo的手背上药。  
他非常仔细，确保每一道伤口都被照顾并且药量均匀。然后再温柔地贴上胶带覆盖住它们。  
可惜Kylo完全没有精力注意到那是怎样一种认真与专注，他在努力绷紧全身以期达到Hux的要求。  
于是当Hux完成手中一切抬头时，看见的是一个在欲望边缘即将崩溃的Kylo。  
也是一个崭新的，干净的Kylo。

Hux对此非常满意。  
他轻轻拍了拍Kylo的脸颊，然后俯身以吻奖励他。  
他们激烈的交换着彼此的唾液，并疯狂的扫过口腔内壁。Hux狠狠地用舌头舔舐着Kylo最敏感的那一块地方，让对方在这刺激下兴奋的全身都抖了起来。  
这令Kylo再也夹不住体内的药球。他的里面太湿了。内壁的温度融化了药球表面，变成粘稠的液体不断向外流着。现在他的穴口彻底张开了，一颗颗变小的药球在医疗兵的注视下纷纷滚了出来。落在地上发出细微的声响。  
Hux顿时停止了他的吻。他直起身，眯着眼睛看向地上的水迹与药球。  
Kylo突然开始害怕起来。  
因为他没有做到对方的要求，并且他又弄脏自己了，他的下面湿得一塌糊涂，甚至无法再合拢。  
“看来我们的Lord Ren需要些帮助，才能堵住下面的嘴。”  
Hux背着手围着他转了一圈，Kylo在整个过程中都紧张地用视线跟着他。  
“我们该用什么样的东西才好呢？最好是不会影响之后上药的。”  
他的视线扫到停下手上工作的医疗兵身上，突然有了主意。

 

08   
“也许我们可以让这两位敬业的好下属帮帮忙？”Hux递给Kylo一个询问的眼神，然后在对方疯狂的摇头中看向医疗兵们。“相信你们不会介意亲自帮Lord Ren填满他饥渴的嘴吧？”  
他们简直不敢相信自己听见了什么。  
在他们胆敢去触碰Ren武士的下体时，就早已经做好了视死如归的准备。但没想到的是，Hux将军会给他们这样的命令。棕发的医疗兵几乎只犹豫了一瞬就迅速的服从命令掏出了自己已经抬头的老二，因为他非常清楚Kylo Ren里面有多湿多热。  
就想Hux将军说的那样，完全就是一条发情的母狗。  
另一个医疗兵在看见同伴的动作后，也犹豫地掏出了阴茎。他的家伙几乎是弹跳出来的，因为在进屋看见双腿大张的Kylo Ren那一刻，他就硬了。  
“我为我的士兵们拥有这样果断的执行力以及良好的身体素质而骄傲。”Hux满意地打量着他们的东西。“希望Lord Ren也对此满意。”

他走到Kylo身旁。一边帮他解开左手手腕的束缚一遍询问：“你选哪一个？还是他们一起？”  
Kylo崩溃了，他拼命的摇头，并用刚刚获得自由的手紧紧抓住Hux。  
“不要，Hux。我不要！你不能这么做！”  
“我当然可以。”Hux拨开他的手，走向另一边。同时命令那两个扶着自己下体的士兵，“你们，把自己的东西贴上去。让Lord Ren感受一下他更喜欢哪一个。”  
Kylo很快就擦觉到那两根阴茎贴在了他的肌肤上，有一个家伙甚至大胆的直接戳到了Kylo的穴口。他拼命地扭动臀部挣扎，却怎么也无法甩脱那抵在入口处的异物。  
他甚至觉得自己已经含住了一个龟头。  
“Hux！”

“怎么样？选好了吗？”Hux仍然镇定地看着他，并解除了另一只手的束缚。“我觉得你好像已经准备接受一个了呢？还是嫌不够？”  
Kylo在获得自由的那一刻立即挺起上半身拽住了Hux的衣领。  
“让他们滚。”  
“你似乎没有明白，现在是我说了算。而你——”Hux一根根地掰开他的手指，“只是一个没有原力的废物。”他拍了拍Kylo的脸，好笑的看着眼前呆愣的脸。在两名低级下属面前暴露出他其实毫无威胁力这件事，令Kylo整个人都褪去了欲望的潮红变得苍白。

而在Kylo开始挣扎后就忐忑起来的医疗兵们简直不敢相信自己听见了什么。  
那个总是高高在上的Kylo Ren居然失去了原力？他其实根本没有办法真的反抗他们？  
棕发的医疗兵下意识地就扶着自己的性器更近了一步，若不是Kylo敏感的向后缩去，他几乎就进去了。可以操Kylo Ren这个念头疯狂的盘踞在他的脑子里，使他想也不想的就按住Kylo的大腿根部。  
Kylo瞪大了眼睛，再次看向Hux。  
“Hux！放开我。”  
他拼命地向后移动，却毫无任何作用。因为另一个医疗兵也上前来按住了Kylo。现在只要他们用力将Kylo向后摁到，他大张着无法合拢的腿就没法拒绝任何一个人的进入。  
“停住，士兵们。”Hux终于抬起了手，制止住两名红了眼睛的家伙。“你们吓坏Lord Ren了。”  
医疗兵们不得不喘着气停下动作，但棕发的家伙还是让自己的阴茎贴着Kylo大腿的肌肤并蹭了蹭。  
Kylo狠狠地瞪向他，却再也没有了以前的效果。

“你看看。”Hux走到了他的后面，伸手揽住对方躲避过来的腰部。“当你失去了原力，就失去了一切。你就什么也不是，只能在FO当一条挨操的母狗。”  
Kylo缩了缩肩膀，将自己拼命塞进Hux并不宽阔的怀里。  
“看看他们的眼神。我想我的士兵们比起你之前的身份更喜欢这个新职位。”  
Hux搂着怀里颤抖的身体，继续在Kylo的耳边低语着。  
“所以，你要怎么做呢？你能怎么做呢？Kylo Ren，失败者、没有原力的废物、被抛弃的垃圾。也许我会给你一间单独的房间，让你趴在里面贡献出自己的屁股，允许FO的每一位军士来操你。然后你就会变成离了阴茎就活不下去的烂货。再也不记得你的原力和地位，还有可笑的野心。怎么样？Kylo Ren。这样的结局是不是很适合你？既然当不好FO的狗，就做一条属于大家的母狗如何？”  
Kylo转头看向Hux。  
“NO。”  
Hux看着对方的眼神挑起了眉。

下一秒，Hux腰后的微型爆能枪就被Kylo拔了出来。他在所有人没有反应过来前打爆了医疗兵的头，并射穿了另一个人老二。棕发的医疗兵哀嚎着捂住下体跪倒了下去。  
“他该死，而你让我恶心。”Kylo狠狠盯着他，然后在欣赏够对方的惨叫后结束了一切。  
“至于你！”Kylo转过身用枪指住Hux的心脏。  
“如何？”Hux配合地举起了自己的双手。  
“我是Kylo Ren，Snoke的弟子，Ren武士的首席！FO的指挥官！即使没有原力，我仍然是Kylo Ren！”Kylo凶狠地盯着Hux。  
“不错的表情。”Hux终于露出了一个真正的微笑，他伸手抹掉了Kylo脸上沾到的血花。“你终于说了句还算动听的话。然后呢？”  
“我可以在FO做任何事！不管是杀人还是上床，即使是你也无权能命令我。”  
“所以？”Hux的另一只手已经滑倒了Kylo的后腰上。  
“Hux将军，我命令你——”  
“嗯哼？”  
Kylo丢开了枪，重新躺回了床上。  
“立刻爬上来，操我。”

 

09   
Hux如Kylo所愿的走到了他面前。  
他推动辅助支架，将Kylo的腿分开到最大。大腿内侧的肌肉立刻因为过度拉伸而抖动，上面的伤口也重现撕裂开来。Kylo接受了这个前奏，他很清楚这是自己选择Hux的代价。  
“让我们先解放它。”Hux沿着束缚带的线条描绘着Kylo的阴茎。他从旁边的置物台上找出一把手术刀，并按了按手下仍然红肿涨大的性器。  
轻巧的刀锋贴在囊袋上，Kylo心中一紧。Hux却看着他微微一笑，然后抬手快速的割断了细丝。  
Kylo的阴茎在他的冷汗中几乎立刻就挣脱了束缚弹跳着站立起来。  
“真是热情。”Hux评价。他在Kylo期待的目光中低下了自己的头，开始缓慢地亲吻性器前端。  
Kylo发出了满意的抽气声。他不再克制自己，凭本能伸手抓向Hux那头整齐并稀有的金红发丝。  
Hux的头发不可思议的柔软。Kylo想，一点都不像他本人。  
同时，Hux也将Kylo整个吞了进去。

Kylo的阴茎够长够粗，足以撑起Hux的脸颊并触碰到喉咙黏膜。  
Hux的鼻息喷在他被剔去了毛发的肌肤上，嘴唇圈着他的根部，他缺少表情的面部甚至泛起了淡淡的红色。这个认知让Kylo忍不住将对方的头向下按去。  
做为回敬，Hux的手指探进了Kylo的后穴。三根手指似乎也能很轻松的进出，他毫不客气地刮弄着柔软黏糊的内壁，让更多的液体从里面流出来。  
Kylo几乎要抓着自己的头发尖叫。  
他从未有过如此强烈的快感，仅仅因为Hux的一个口活。  
如果可以，他是多么想夹紧自己的大腿，让Hux的脑袋永远不离开他的胯下。  
更别说Hux非常了解他要什么。  
他的拇指大力地按着Kylo的会阴同时，里面的手指来回磨蹭着最敏感的那一处。  
“操我，Hux！”

“你总是认为自己可以命令我。”  
Hux拉开了按在后脑勺的那只手，将从后穴带出来的液体全部涂抹在Kylo的乳头上并用力按压着。  
他俯下身体，看着Kylo的眼睛。  
“愚蠢的自负。”Hux舔了舔Kylo的嘴角。“以及对自己过高的评价。”  
他后退一步，从旁边拎起一瓶消毒液。冰冷的液体倾倒在大腿的肌肤上，从膝盖一直流满根部。  
Kylo因为伤口受到的刺激怒吼了出来，欲望顿时萎靡。  
“为什么要让我操你？Lord Ren。”Hux扔掉空瓶，拿起治疗液泼到那些细长的伤口上。  
“你不想随便接受一根能塞满你的阴茎，就选我？嗯？”他用拇指抚摸着那些伤口确保他们都浸透了药水。“因为我的地位与你相匹配？真有意思，你凭什么以为自己与我身份相等？你在我眼里就是一个能用的婊子，还是自以为高尚的那种。”他拍了拍Kylo的面颊，将手上的血迹揩拭在对方的脸上。“而你想在我这里得到什么？身体上的性？还是惩罚？你以为自己在受难并以此磨练精神？”Hux笑了起来，看Kylo的眼神犹如看一件物品——毫无价值的那种。  
“你他妈在我这里什么都不是。Kylo Ren。”

他用手指疏理了一下自己凌乱的头发，并拿起被搁置一旁的大衣。  
“我还是那句话，打理好自己再来求我操你。别总以为自己在我这有什么特别的资格。”  
他转过身，将那根抽打过Kylo的驯兽鞭扔到治疗台上。  
“我很期待你的觉悟以及展现给我的价值。”  
Hux刚走出门，就听见治疗室内传出巨大的响声。  
他勾起嘴角，猜测是Ren武士的又一次暴力发泄。毫不意外，因为对方总是这么简单粗暴地表达情绪。给一点点鼓励，就放纵。而小小的挫折，就能大受打击。敏感脆弱的要命，像他的欲望一样。  
而他还要忍受这样一个毫无价值的废物和自己平起平坐，Hux危险地盯着自己手上的红色。那样强大的原力与完美的身体，搁在Kylo身上简直就是浪费。  
不过他至少又重新看见了一个有情绪的人。  
Hux舔了舔嘴角，他的口腔里还充满着Kylo的味道。  
他很期待Kylo Ren接下来的表现。  
因为他实在受够了去操一具尸体，也不想当Kylo的贞操负责人。

Hux以为自己会等很久。  
当三天后全副武装的Kylo Ren出现在他的个人办公室里时，他还是有些意外的。  
“难得的大驾光临，Lord Ren。”他趣味盎然地将手肘支在办公桌，指尖合成塔状抵住下巴。“伤养好了吗？”  
漆黑厚重的头盔遮挡着Kylo的表情，Hux只能看见小幅度的点头。  
“说吧，有什么事？”  
一个眼熟的盒子被放到了桌面上——是那把驯兽鞭。  
“我记得自己已经把它送给你了？”  
Hux挑起眉。  
Kylo仍然一言不发，他绕过巨大的桌子慢慢向Hux面前移动。对一位武士来说，那步伐实在是小的可怜了。Hux配合对方转动着椅子，有点搞不懂Kylo的想法，Kylo走到Hux面前站定，他似乎深吸了一口气以下定决心。  
Hux眯起了眼睛。  
而下一秒，Kylo掀起了自己的长袍下摆。  
笔直而雪白的长腿，完全被褪干净耻毛的下腹，还有垂软的性器。  
Kylo Ren在Hux面前彻底地展示着自己。  
Hux盯着那里看了足足一分钟，直到Kylo胸膛的起伏因为呼吸加促而越发明显。  
“你这是——”Hux向后靠到椅背，手指在桌面上有节奏地敲打。“什么意思呢？Lord Ren。”

 

10  
“它属于你了，Hux将军。”  
通过变声器传来的声音透着一股诡异的不真实。Hux不满地撇了撇嘴，“拿掉。”  
Kylo僵住了身体。  
“你的头盔。”他拿出烟点上，扫了一眼对方微微松口气的样子暗自发笑。“还有你的衣服。”  
烟雾笼罩在两人之间。  
“你不再有需要它们的必要了。”  
Kylo的手指抖了抖，但他仍然顺从地取下了头盔。脸上的伤口在精心的治疗后终于变成了一道浅浅的痕迹，接着是斗篷与外袍，手套、里衣。一层层黑色落在Kylo的脚边，最后褪下长靴。赤裸的Kylo Ren像物品一样展示在Hux面前。  
“你自己又剃过了？”Hux对着干净光滑的下腹满意地点点头，“伤口也恢复的不错，转个圈看看。”  
Kylo闭上眼睛，慢慢旋转着脚后跟。  
当他转到一半背对椅子时，Hux又发问了。  
“里面呢？”  
“你可以……”Kylo咽了咽口水，声音微弱。“亲自检查。”  
“有什么好建议吗？Lord Ren。”  
“你可以……”Kylo睁开眼转回身体，“进去感受。”  
“用什么呢？”Hux的烟在嘴边明灭，使他的表情显得模糊。  
“我希望……”Kylo眨了眨眼，“是你的一部分。”  
“那就选一个你喜欢的舔湿它。”

Kylo在Hux面前跪了下来。  
他用膝盖将自己挪到Hux脚旁，抬头看了对方一眼。而Hux非常舒适地坐在椅子里，双腿微开，一手搭在扶手上。  
Kylo并没有犹豫，直接凑到对方的胯下解开了Hux的腰带与裤裆拉链。他有些急促地握住面前的性器，随意舔了两口就整个含了进去。动作拙劣得令Hux发笑。  
他抬手抚摸着Kylo的后颈，像摸着一只宠物——大型而危险的那种。“放轻松，Kylo。”他的脚尖伸到对方阴茎的位置，用硬质的军靴蹭着脆弱的部位。“你可以慢慢来，我不急。”  
Kylo从下方抬起眼看了Hux一眼，更加顺从地开始吮吸着口腔里的性器。Hux捏着他的后颈指导他，让对方学习如何舔，如何吸以及如何收缩喉咙压迫前端。  
当Kylo做得好的时候，他会用脚尖顺着阴茎来回描绘。而当Kylo错误地用牙齿咬到他时，他会重重地将阴茎踩回闭紧的双腿间蹂躏。仿佛他践踏的是Kylo整个人。

第一次的时候，Kylo疼得发抖。  
他忍不住伸手想要抚摸自己，Hux却捏紧了他的后脑勺将自己整个送了进去。  
Kylo猛得被呛到，却无法退开。他的眼睛迅速泛红并积蓄起了泪水，下巴上全是溢出的唾液。  
他看向Hux，用一种委屈，带着乞求的眼神。  
“不要有多余的动作，”Hux摸着他的耳垂拒绝。“将你的手背到身后去。”  
Kylo将手肘弯曲别到身后，紧紧抓住自己的小臂。上面很快就留下了指印。  
Hux控制着他的头颅快速地在温暖的口腔里进出了几次，同时压迫着脚下有些抬头的阴茎。  
口腔内壁被狠狠地撞击，Kylo的眼泪也跟着滑落出来。  
这让Hux的性器更加涨大。  
“你应该想象我进入的是你的下面。”Hux指点他，“想象这样的硬度，以及热度。用舌头去仔细描绘它的大小。”  
Kylo的小腹收缩起来。他回忆起了他和Hux的性，感到后穴一阵空虚。  
“只有当你舔得足够好，我才会进去。”

Kylo获得了一个承诺，这让他越发乖巧努力了起来。  
他不需要Hux的手示意就开始用嘴唇套弄嘴里的阴茎。他了解Hux的尺寸，他知道对方还没有完全兴奋。他可以做好这件事，Kylo闭上眼睛投入其中。  
他的脸颊泛起了情欲的潮红，映衬着自己的黑发与Hux充血的性器，越发显得可口。  
Hux舔了舔自己的嘴唇，再次点上了一支烟。  
一切都非常完美。  
直到敲门声响起。  
“什么事？”Hux按下通讯键，声音非常平静。  
“一份文件，将军。需要您过目签字。”  
“进来。”  
Hux按下了开门，同时站了起来。  
Kylo没有跟上他的动作，差点让嘴里的阴茎滑出去。  
“含好。”Hux不轻不重地拍了拍Kylo的头。

书记官一走进办公室就后悔了。  
他的额际迅速沁出几滴冷汗，眼睛快速从自己长官的胯前挪开。然而当视线扫到地上的黑袍以及滚落在一边的头盔时，他更加后悔。那颗黑发的脑袋是谁已经非常明显了。  
这让他更加目不斜视地上前将手中的文件递给Hux。  
Hux接过文件，一边抽烟一边认真翻阅。如果忽略有一个人正跪在他面前含着他的老二，几乎和平时办公毫无区别。  
“别停下。”Hux示意着身下人，看向书记官开始询问文件上的问题。  
书记官用比平时更快速的声音回答，后背汗湿一片。  
“行，我了解了。”Hux点点头，伸出手。“拿只笔给我。”  
书记官立刻双手递上自己的笔。  
因为桌面的宽广，Hux需要前倾一些才能接到比文件短的多的笔。  
这让他将Kylo的脑袋彻底抵到了桌沿，并进入的更深。  
Kylo发出了痛苦的声音。  
但还好这只是一瞬，Hux很快就站直了。  
他刚刚松了一口气。  
Hux又仿佛故意一样，再度前倾身子。  
他将文件放在桌面上签下自己的批准以及意见，短短十几秒几乎令Kylo无法呼吸。  
“拿去吧。”Hux重新站好，加文件与笔扔给对方。书记官立刻如获大释的逃离出去。  
而Hux在门再次关上后，终于肯从Kylo的嘴里退出来。  
他抚摸着对方红肿的嘴角，笑了笑。  
“干的不错，Kylo。”  
Kylo非常确定Hux刚才就是故意的，他在强迫自己认清他在Hux面前的地位。

 

11  
Kylo跪立在Hux面前。  
眼睛湿润，嘴唇红肿并且口角出血。脸上的红潮随着急促的呼吸起伏着，下巴上的唾液一直流到胸口。和挺立在空气中的乳尖一样，散发着渴求采摘的信息。  
还有他的性器，长度完美，正不偏不倚地翘着。形状好看的前端正缓缓的沁出液体，滴向Hux的靴面。  
他将自己完全展示了，宛如一个稚嫩的处子。  
又像还在青涩时就被过渡灌溉而熟透的果子。  
他需要Hux开采他，用精液填满他。  
“打开了吗？”Hux抚摸着Kylo汗湿的黑发，“你的下面。”  
Kylo在他掌中点头。  
他急切的需要Hux火热坚硬的阴茎进入自己，将他自己的灵魂都操出脑子。  
“很好。”Hux的手指伸进Kylo的口腔摸了摸，非常满意对方立刻配合地张开嘴。  
“选一个你喜欢的姿势。”

Kylo仍然背着手。他摇晃着站了起来，性器上的液体随着动作将液体甩到了地毯上。  
这让他有些瑟缩，但他还是坚定地站直了，然后向后躺到在Hux巨大、坚硬的办公桌上。  
他想看着Hux操他。  
看清楚这个让他疯狂投向欲望深渊的男人，会怎样操他。  
“不错的选择。”Hux将自己笼罩在Kylo之上，在对方眼中投下巨大的阴影。他摁灭了手中的烟，撑在Kylo上方审视身下的身体。  
“你的下面在热情的邀请我。”他勾了勾嘴角，“也许你可以更主动一点，自己吃进去。”  
他将自己抵到那个开合着的穴口，灼热的温度烫得Kylo整个人一跳。  
“然后，在我允许之前。”Hux补充，“不准碰自己，也不准射出来。”  
“我希望你能学会控制自己的欲望。”他舔了舔Kylo的乳尖，“毕竟它是如此的强烈。”  
“你的饥渴，用后面让我知道就够了。”他用力地吮吸了嘴下的果实，令Kylo发出了呜咽的声音。  
而Hux却如同他表达的那样，下半身纹丝不动。  
在控制身体方面，Kylo永远都比不上Hux。

Kylo努力地扭动着自己的腰部。他的手肘被压在身后，仅靠肩和臀在桌面上着力。而他的腿太长，仅仅是保持分开抬起的姿势就要耗掉太多体力。但他还是努力的将Hux含进自己的体内，然后努力的一点点吞下去。  
这是一场非常要命的折磨，对两个人都是。  
Hux忍受着Kylo紧致火热的内壁在自己前端不断收缩按压，将他对效率的不满全部发泄在了对方的胸上。他撑在桌面上的手臂青筋鼓起，发际处也沁出了微薄的汗水。而Kylo完全看不到这些。  
他昂起了脖子，凭着想象去想办法接纳Hux的性器。  
第一次，他是如此渴望自己的原力还存在，能够帮帮他。  
他咬着自己的下唇，直到上面血迹斑斑。注意力却不断被来自胸口的吮吸和啃噬打断。  
还有他的欲望之源，翘的太直以至于会不断摩擦到Hux的衣服。  
他几乎浑身都在发抖。  
终于，当他的一只脚后跟能够蹭到桌面，而另一只腿勾住了Hux的腰。  
他成功地将Hux推进了自己。

Hux感觉着包裹自己的通道，深吸了一口气。他危险地抬头看向Kylo，舔了舔对方的嘴唇。  
“你弄伤了自己。”他眯起眼，“在未经允许的情况下。”Kylo缩了缩，下意识夹得更紧。  
Hux的额角暴起了青筋。他缓慢地后撤，不顾挽留将Kylo的努力付之一炬。  
“不要——”  
Kylo哭泣着呻吟出来。他扭动得像一条濒死的蛇，拼命想要含着体内火热的阴茎。  
Hux退到入口处，深吸了一口气。然后猛得整根挺进。  
Kylo的声音被掐断了。  
他张大了眼睛，看向天花板，那里被装饰成FO的标志，像一个巨大的黑洞将他吞噬殆尽。  
他在瞬间丧失了所有。一切的感知，一切的声音，一切的画面都从脑海中如海浪般退去。  
然后又化作纯粹的欲望海啸淹没了他。  
他的生命之火被重新点燃了。  
这让他射了出来。

高溅的白色浓稠甚至喷到了Hux的脸上，但更多成为了他苍白肌肤上的装饰。  
然后是另一种湿润，他的血液。从他和Hux结合而撕裂的地方蔓延开来。  
Kylo甚至能清除的感知到它们是如何沿着Hux的阴茎流动汇聚，并向地毯滴去。  
欲望与Hux突然被放大了无限倍。  
他甚至能看清Hux是一边眨眼一边舔掉了嘴角的液体，清晰的能数清对方的睫毛数目。  
然后是体内的阴茎，他从未注意到过，Hux性器表明的血管是怎样凸起的。现在他连上面的血液流动的微弱动静都能感觉到。  
他仿佛看到自己是如何全面的包裹着它，而血液又是如何寻找缝隙游走。  
他感觉到Hux掐住了他的脖子，让他感觉到空气是如何一点点减少，然后他被拉起了上半身。  
“你失败了，Kylo Ren。我很失望。”  
“不……”Kylo想要反驳，但是他无法发出声音。他的记忆瞬间又回到了在那片崩溃震动的雪地上。  
Hux也是这么低着头看着他。他被笼罩在阴影之下，然后听见那个冷静的声音说：“你失败了，Kylo Ren。我很失望。”  
“你和你的原力都一样无用。”

 

12  
“也许我不应该对你这么温柔。”  
Hux的声音将他从记忆中拉出来。他感觉自己麻木的手臂被拉出来圈在了Hux的脖子上，垂下的腿挂上了Hux的臂弯。他完全彻底地失去了自己身体的控制权，肌肤却能敏感地察觉到扶在腰上的手掌温度有多高。  
然后，埋在他体内的阴茎动了。  
狂暴的抽动袭击着Kylo，Hux每一次都凶狠地擦过通道内的敏感点。这让Kylo疯狂尖叫到失声。  
他的性器不需要任何帮助就再次站起，前端更是反复被Hux衣服上的金属装饰所击打、磨蹭。而Hux就如一匹野兽般咬着Kylo的侧颈。他咬破了肌肤直到尝到鲜血，手指用力到在Kylo腰上留下无数指印。  
最后，当Hux射进去的时候。  
Kylo仿佛像被一枪击中。  
那些滚汤的热液如同毒药，腐蚀着他的内壁直到内脏深处，令心跳都停止。  
他像垂死的鸟，伸长着自己宛如翅膀的手从Hux怀里向后倒下。他的后脑勺重重地垂落在坚硬的桌面上。耳鸣轰然得仿佛能听见回音。  
他张开自己的嘴，努力地呼吸。他看着天花板的深渊，仿佛他们在旋转。  
然后Hux的声音从很远的地方传来。  
“再次为我射出来，Kylo。”  
他的语气是如此的温柔，温柔到让Kylo脸上不由牵扯着嘴角笑了起来。唇上的伤口再次崩裂，又一丝红色蜿蜒而下。  
他仿佛死在Hux身下。  
但在此之前他愿为Hux吐尽最后一滴精华。

Kylo在又一次高潮来临后失去了神志。  
他像因被过度开采而毁坏，连灵魂都脱离了身体。但他仍然含着Hux，穴口机械般地张合，如同呼吸一样变成本能。  
他已经感知不到身上所发生的一切。  
他坠入了梦里。纷乱的画面与声音快速的滑过他的大脑，而他不断地向下坠去。最后他落在了一个清晰完整的场景——他躺在高台上，全身赤裸。周围是大片的白色，寒冷而狂躁的风刮着他的肌肤，令他留不住任何温度。  
但他仍然有一处是火热的。  
他低头，看见衣着整齐完整的Hux。而自己的腿正搭在对方的臂弯，他从不知道自己的肌肤可以被映衬得如此之白。  
毫无疑问，他正在被操着。  
Hux在寒风中咆哮着操他，背景是巨大的FO旗帜。他的每一次进出都如同捅刀般用力，像在凌迟Kylo。而他身下的高台铺着猩红的布，如同祭台。  
Kylo非常的迷惑。他努力地抬头想要看见除了Hux与天空和白色以外的更多。  
当他将视线越过头顶时，列队整齐的士兵方阵以倒悬的形式进入眼球。  
他们的数量远远超过Kylo知道的总和，脚下站立的基地广阔得无法想象。  
然后是巨大的红光从地面升起，灼热的颜色刺伤了他的双眼。  
他在脑子里听到了四面八方汇聚而来的声音，狂热而整齐。和那可怕的红光一起冲向了宇宙深处，汇聚成一股决绝的意志。  
那股力量源源不息地向着它们的敌人奔去，Kylo看着它们直到眼里溢出泪水。  
那是完全生理性的分泌物，因为倒仰的脖子和注视强光过久。他告诉自己。  
同时他也听清了那些声音在嘶吼什么。  
它们在喊：All hail ！Hux！  
Kylo惊醒着坐了起来。

他仿佛从一个长久的梦境中脱离出来，同时也摆脱掉了身上久积的沉疴。他抬起手，看向自己的手掌以及在指缝里的Hux。  
他看见一个头发凌乱并抽着烟的Hux，他正在解开制服领子以将自己从刻板的束缚中挣脱出来。和之前每一次完事后的轻松离去不同，Kylo这一次看见了对方额角的汗迹。  
然后他转头看向门的方向。  
Hux眯着眼打量Kylo奇怪的举动，“你——”敲门声打断了他的话。“紧急文件，将军。”  
通讯刚被接通，书记官紧张的声音就响了起来。也许他也知道此时打扰自己的长官是非常不明智的选择。Hux非常不满手下的冒失，特别是在Kylo面前。  
他皱眉低头，重重按向了开门键，并因此错过了Kylo想要阻止的眼神。  
大门滑开，书记官的身影刚刚展现就被他身后的暗影大力推开。  
“去死吧！Hux你这个狗杂种——”爆能枪的发射声与怒吼同时响起。  
Hux猛地抬起头。  
Kylo Ren 早已抬手挡在他面前。

当蓬勃的原力被展示出来时，空气都仿佛变粘稠了。爆能枪的能量光束被牢牢固定在空中，连同他的发射者一起。Kylo动了动手指，将那个在空中挣扎的袭击者弄得近了一些。“一个卧底。”他盯着对方恐惧的眼神，探究着。“之前战场上混进来的。”  
Hux点点头恢复了一贯的镇定。“有价值吗？”  
Kylo轻轻扫了Hux一眼，再度看向手中的袭击者。对方立刻露出了更加痛苦的表情。  
很快，Kylo就得出了结论。  
“没有。”  
“那就让他成为一具尸体，然后扔出去。”  
Kylo再一次转回头看向Hux。  
“你在，命令我？”  
“可以那么说。”Hux坦然地回视对方，“还是你有其它建议？”  
Kylo继续盯着Hux。半晌之后，他按照要求将尸体扔出了门，外加那位不太走运的书记官。  
Hux同时按下通讯器呼叫卫兵来处理。

“你恢复了。”Hux结束通讯后看向Kylo。他冷静地陈述事实，同时也继续欣赏地打量着对方的身体——赤裸的，坐在办公桌上的，全身布满他亲自留下的痕迹。  
Kylo不知道如何回答，只能有所保留地点点头。  
“那么——”Hux将烟抵到自己嘴边，“你想拿起光剑捅我吗？”  
Kylo立刻摇了摇头。  
“呵。”Hux发出了一声不太动听的嗤笑，令Kylo不悦地皱起了眉。“说吧！”Hux指了指自己的脑袋，“你看见了什么。”  
Kylo犹豫了。他回忆了一遍刚才的记忆，不太确定的回答：“新的弑星者基地。”  
“这是当然的。”Hux点点头，“还有呢？”  
“FO在进攻。”  
“一向如此。”Hux勾起了嘴角，“那么，你呢？”  
Kylo迷惑了，他不明白Hux这么问的理由。当原力像水波纹一样探向对方时，Hux敏锐地避开了。Kylo只得到一些毫无意义的画面。  
“你在其中是什么？Kylo Ren，告诉我。”Hux上前抚摸住Kylo的脸颊。他掌下的身体重新变成了难以触碰的奢侈品——稀有珍贵，但依然脆弱。它们曾彻底的开放給Hux任取任予。  
而现在，主动权被交給了另一方来掌控。  
Kylo张了张嘴，抬手覆盖在Hux的手上。

“我是你手中的利剑。”他拉着Hux的手离开了自己的脸。  
“我是你胯下的容器。”他带着Hux的手沿着肌理向下滑去。  
“我是你脚边的宠物。”他将Hux的手停在自己的性器上。  
“它仍然，”Kylo停顿了一下，看向Hux的眼睛。“属于你。”  
“很好。”Hux握住了手中被赋予的权柄，眼底的神采如同目睹着弑星者的巨炮发射般疯狂。  
“那么。我也会让你得到——你想要的一切。”

 

end

 

后续一：为了表彰Hux将军在Kylo Ren原力事件上的杰出表现，Snoke大人决定批给他双倍的新基地建设预算。

后续二：新落成的弑星者基地又炸了。


	2. 番外 Milicent是一只听话的猫

Kylo第一次遇见Milicent时，正在给Hux做口活。  
他大张着腿跪趴在床上，脑袋埋在Hux双腿之间含住了整个性器。同时手别在身后，努力开拓自己。  
而Hux在悠闲地看文件。  
虽然他没有忘记空出一只手抚摸Kylo的脑袋。  
Hux向来很难被讨好。Kylo非常清楚，只有当一切濒临崩溃的时候，Hux才会开始给予他。  
所以他很专心地舔着Hux，没有注意到房间里有一扇门滑开了。  
直到有什么重物上了床，垫子的震动转移了Kylo的注意力。  
“没事。”Hux的目光仍然停在文件上，他安抚地揉着Kylo的后颈。“是Milicent，我的猫。它大概刚用完餐回来。”Kylo的脑子里滑过那种娇小灵敏的宠物，但很快就扔开了。只是稍稍奇怪了一下hux居然会养猫。  
他忽略掉了Milicent，并不在乎一只动物会如何看他们。  
而显然Milicent不会像Kylo一样安分。  
Kylo感觉后方的床垫下陷了几次，大概是那只小猫在移动。  
很快，一个毛绒绒的东西蹭到了kylo的大腿。  
Kylo想转头看看，却被Hux按住了。他终于抬起了目光，看着Kylo的后方——Milicent所在的位置。

“别动，Kylo。”  
毛绒绒的感觉贴着小腿滑了过去，似乎是一根尾巴。  
“让他闻闻，好记住你的气味。”hux的声音一如既往的轻松，仿佛他们正站在花园里和那只可爱的小猫打招呼。  
Kylo很快就感觉到一个湿漉漉的东西碰到了自己的手指，这让他有一瞬间的僵硬。也许是鼻子？Kylo更想抬起头看看那只该死的猫在搞什么鬼了。  
“看来你的里面全是我的味道。”hux笑了起来，“Milicent真是敏感。”  
kylo为对方的话红了脸颊，因为自己被一只野兽如此简单粗暴的定义。  
他只好将不满的情绪发泄在hux的性器上，并满意地感觉到对方更涨大了。这同时也让Kylo不得不加快了自己手指进出的节骤。  
一条带着倒刺的舌头突然舔了Kylo大张的穴口一下，激得他浑身一跳。  
什么玩意——？Kylo想要抬起头，却被Hux狠狠摁在自己胯下。他愤怒地瞪向那个笑地讨厌的家伙，并第一万次在心里怒骂对方。他就不应该轻易地相信Hux！刚才的感觉绝对不是猫那种小动物！

“看来Milicent喜欢你。”hux动了动腿将Kylo的膝盖分得更开，“放轻松。它很可爱，只是想亲近你。”  
仿佛为了给Hux的话作证，Milicent又舔了Kylo好几口。轻松的将Kylo整个后面涂满了口水。  
Kylo不得不开始挣扎着表达自己的抗拒。  
他晃动着自己的屁股，想要躲开那条该死的舌头。  
这似乎起到了一些作用，Milicent的舌头不再落下。  
Kylo刚松了一口气，后方的床垫又剧烈的下陷震动了几次。  
他僵硬了。  
如果刚才的感觉没错，明显Milicent现在才整个踩上了床。通过它每落下一脚的震动，Kylo甚至无法想象这只野兽的体型到底有多大。  
Kylo努力调转视线，想要看清那只该死的“猫”。  
他很快就看到了一只猫科动物的前脚掌落在眼前。姜黄色的毛发，厚实并且充满力量，指缝间隐藏的利爪还满是未干透的血迹。这只爪子几乎有Kylo的脸那么大。  
kylo瞪大了眼睛，然后感觉自己整个背部都接触到了柔软的毛发。他惊恐地将视线转到另一边，果不其然地看见了另一只。  
他听见野兽特有的呼吸声就响在耳边，一些湿答答的液体同时落在了肩膀上。  
他甚至不太敢确定自己的手背上接触到的是什么东西。  
他想用原力将Milicent丢下床去。  
但第一次却没有成功。  
Milicent感觉到了什么在推动自己，这让它发出了疑惑的声音。它甩了甩自己的尾巴击打在床铺上，传递的力量感让Kylo心中一跳。

“别动用你的原力。”hux抬起一只手摸了摸Milicent的脑袋，使对方发出舒服的呼噜声。“你会吓着它。”  
所以就该死的让它吓我吗？Kylo在心里怒吼。然后毫不意外地感觉到Milicent开始舔舐自己的背部，它的利齿甚至滑过了Kylo的后颈——这明显是得到了hux的鼓励。  
“它很听话。”Hux笑着保证，“不会伤到你的。”  
而Kylo现在只想知道这该死的鬼东西到底是什么。  
他用原力将这个问题粗暴地塞进了hux的脑子里，然后得到了一些零碎的画面。幸好Hux愿意亲自讲解。“它来自上一个基地。在星球改造之前，它的族群给弑星者计划的建设带了点小麻烦。毕竟是站在食物链顶端的品种，不过在爆能枪下一切都不是问题，对吗？”  
hux勾了勾Milicent的下巴，使对方的注意力从Kylo的肌肤上转移开。  
“Milicent当时刚出生，而我看中了它。于是我宰掉了它的父母和兄妹，带回了它。”  
Kylo瞄到一个巨大的野兽脑袋凑到Hux的胸前蹭了蹭他。  
“野兽就是这样。”Hux享受着Milicent乖顺地讨好。  
“即使弱小的眼睛都还没睁。但只要你手上有它父母的血，也还是会歪歪扭扭地走过来讨好你。”

Hux挥了挥手，让Milicent从Kylo身上下去。  
Kylo的脑袋也同时得到了解放。他终于能使自己的嘴唇离开Hux的性器，然后换另一个地方去容纳它。  
他支起身体，同时也有了机会清楚的观察到Milicent。  
那是一只身材两米的巨兽，有着猫科动物的特征也同时有着王兽的强悍。Kylo想起了它的种族，同时也想起了他们因白色的皮毛在雪地中奇袭而出名难缠。  
所以，是一只黑羊吗？  
他看向Hux，对方正玩弄着Milicent的爪子。  
Kylo眨动着眼睛，将那些东西全部丢开。他慢慢向上爬去，磨蹭着Hux的脖子并弓起背部使自己的后穴能够很好的接纳对方的进入。  
Hux给那只该死的猫已经太多关注了。  
是时候继续他们更该做的事情了。  
“你今天似乎很热情。”Hux将视线落回Kylo的脸上，他动了动腰部使阴茎更容易的进入对方。  
“自己动如何？”  
Kylo如他所愿地开始扭动自己的腰部。

他知道Hux喜欢什么。  
弑星者巨大宏伟的巨炮，Milicent那样凶猛的野兽，还有他——Kylo Ren。Hux喜欢一切强大的武器，即使他们并不容易掌控。  
但是Hux喜欢那种征服与挑战。  
而且——Hux总会成功的。  
Kylo抚摸着Hux的脸颊，吻了上去。


	3. 番外 燕尾服

Kylo的视线一直粘在Hux身上。  
大概因为对方是这个该死、无聊、让人烦躁的鸡尾酒会发起人。也可能是因为他第一次看见Hux制服以外的样子。Hux正拿着酒杯周旋在会场里，他身上精致的燕尾服让Kylo想起了对方旧贵族身份。坦白的说，该死的迷人。  
当他们站在舰桥上时，他更多注意到的是Hux挺直的肩背。现在，他的目光不自觉的停留在Hux的腰——被服帖的布料所包裹的地方。Hux的腰很细。  
他一向知道对方的身材和自己比堪称瘦弱，毕竟他是一个只站在高处发号施令的家伙。不上前线、不驾驶战机、不拿枪，甚至连弑星者的攻击都是让别人摁发射键。  
但同时他也很清楚，这具身体的力量。  
当Hux进入他的时候，力度从来不让人失望。

Kylo看见Hux走进了洗手间，他只犹豫了一下就跟了进去。  
“我以为你会再多忍——”Hux靠在门里看着走进来的Kylo，“两分钟？”  
Kylo用力关上了门，不理会Hux走向了洗手池。仿佛为了证明自己的动机——如果他的脸颊没有泛着红色的话。Hux嗤笑了一声，没有戳穿Kylo。因为他直接走到了Kylo的后面环抱住了对方。  
“你知道太过贴身的裤子会让你无法掩饰吗？”  
他隔着柔软的面料狠狠揉了揉Kylo的下体。  
“或者说幸好后摆够长，所以看不到——”Hux的拇指摁了摁某个部位。“你有多饥渴？”  
Kylo难堪地撑在洗手台上，注视着镜中的自己被戴着白色丝质手套的Hux一点点拉开裤裆拉链。阴茎几乎是弹跳出来的。Hux从Kylo背后发出了笑声。“诚实的身体。”  
他忍不住向后贴向Hux。  
“三十分钟后我有一个演讲。”Hux拍了拍他结实的屁股，“抓紧时间啊，Lord Ren。”

Kylo痛快地扯掉了身上的礼服，他厌烦这些虚伪无用的脆弱装饰。如果不是Hux亲自将礼服送到他面前，他更愿意穿着武士袍出现，然后隔着头罩看着场中那些渺小的家伙们瑟瑟发抖。  
现在他全身赤裸地靠在洗手台上，阴茎勃起。他想要将Hux抓到面前来狠狠地吻上一通。  
Hux制止了他。他的手中仿佛有一根隐形的链条，总在Kylo激动时限制住对方。  
“别碰我的衣服。”他捏住Kylo的下巴，赏给对方一个轻浅的安抚吻。“坐上去，抓好自己的脚腕。我不想弄皱衣服。”  
后腰接触到冰冷大理石的同时，Hux也卡进了他的双腿之间。他打量着赤裸的Kylo，目光仔细得如同在巡视弑星者基地。当他为眼前的一切满意后，才会掏出自己的性器进入Kylo——在他身体内部盖下戳。戴着手套的手指一点点地探进私密的通道，干涩的面料在Hux坚决地推进下毫无阻力。Kylo放纵着自己在这折磨下吼了出来。

Hux皱起眉：“你仅剩的那点羞耻心也被自己吃掉了吗？让我提醒你一下，这是公共场合。不想让外面所有人都知道你被操得正爽，就安静点儿。”仿佛为了验证Hux的话，门外随即响起了敲门声“Hux将军？”  
“恩？”Hux继续挖掘着Kylo的内部，这一次对方学会了咬着下唇。  
“和您确认一下演讲是二十五分钟后。”  
“好的，知道了。”Hux摸索到Kylo的弱点处，用力按了按。对方在他面前整个抖动起来，一些压制不住的呻吟也溢出了唇。  
Hux撇着嘴抽出手指，将指尖湿漉漉的手套摘了下来。“算了，让我把它借给你。” 薄薄的白色布料被塞进了Kylo嘴里。Hux在他放松下来的那一刻冲进了通道。  
而Kylo的声音被成功闷在了喉咙里。  
他昂起头，从对面的镜子里看到他们——他赤裸着，用力拉开自己的腿，脸颊和胸膛发红。而Hux衣着整齐得没有一丝凌乱，连发型都仍然是完美的，仿佛他并没有在正面干着Kylo。  
Kylo只能更用力地咬着嘴里的手套。

“将军阁下。”敲门声再次响起，“还有十分钟。”  
“在门外等我。”Hux一边更快地在Kylo体内进出，一边沉静地吩咐着门外的人。  
Kylo有些难堪地扫了大门一眼，忍不住用原力去感觉外面的情况。大厅里的交谈，走廊外来来回回人影，还有等在门口低着头的副官。大门与墙仿佛突然变成了透明，那些人就在他面前。  
他们的眼神、讨论的话题、暗示的动作仿佛都在说——“看，Kylo Ren正在里面被Hux操”。  
他的体内为此燃起了更羞耻与疯狂的欲望。  
Hux狠狠撞了他一下。  
“不专心。”他将Kylo的注意力拉了回来，“你只需要考虑——如何让我尽快射出来。”  
Kylo看向Hux，对方的表情一点也不像沉浸在欲望里。  
他忍不住凑上去用嘴唇碰了一下Hux的下巴。虔诚得仿佛他正跪服在地上亲吻Hux的脚尖。  
“遵命，我的将军阁下。”  
他在心里说。

当Hux的阴茎在Kylo体内射出来时，他拉过了对方的脑袋抽走手套，并给予了一个凶猛的吻。Kylo也毫不示弱地放开手脚缠到对方身上。他们激烈地纠缠了一分钟，直到Hux一把推开Kylo。  
“任何衣服，穿在你身上都只适合被脱掉。”Hux将自己的性器拔出来，并在Kylo的大腿肌肤上蹭干净。“你就留在这里解决好自己吧。”Hux整理着衣服，同时甩给Kylo一个蔑视的眼神。他嫌弃地看了眼糟糕的手套，将它扔在了Kylo仍然硬着的阴茎上。  
“好好享受，Kylo。”  
Hux挺直腰走出了这间被他们占用太久的公共洗手间。而软倒在洗手台上的Kylo则放纵着自己的原力跟随着对方。他感知到Hux重新拿了一杯酒，手指缓慢抚摸着杯身，然后嘴唇接触了酒液。  
Hux在无人注意到的地方舔了一下自己的手指。  
Kylo呻吟了一声，将Hux的手套包裹在了自己的性器上。  
他仍然可以在Hux的帮助下释放出来。  
Kylo闭上眼睛。  
安静的洗手间只剩下喘息，与门外因为Hux的祝酒辞而鼓掌的热闹呈现决然的反差。  
他听见Hux在欢呼声中说——  
射出来，Kylo。


End file.
